


Исчезнувшие

by yasno



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Romantic Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasno/pseuds/yasno
Summary: Тони Старк вновь пропал: об этом говорили на каждом шагу. На телевидении, в газете, куда пристроился фрилансером Питер, в интернете. Связано ли это каким-либо образом с «Заковианским договором»? Кто причастен к его пропаже?— Что, если чувака просто настиг экзистенциальный кризис, и он решил сбежать сам от себя?На самом деле, именно сейчас, Питера как никогда мало волновал Тони Старк. Это было совсем незаметно, но кончики его пальцев начали исчезать.





	Исчезнувшие

**Author's Note:**

> Фик начал писаться почти сразу после выхода гражданки и закончился лишь за несколько дней до премьеры Паучка, в результате чего получилась какая-то адская мешанина из персонажей, так что тут одновременно есть и Нед, и Мэри Джейн (которую новая версия паучка вообще-то не предусматривает, но да ладно).

Тони Старк вновь пропал: об этом говорили на каждом шагу. На телевидении, в газете, куда пристроился фрилансером Питер, в интернете. Связано ли это каким-либо образом с «Заковианским договором»? Кто причастен к его пропаже?  
  
— Что, если чувака просто настиг экзистенциальный кризис, и он решил сбежать сам от себя? — задумчиво предположил Питер, рассматривая свои руки.  
  
На самом деле, именно сейчас его как никогда мало волновал Тони Старк. Это было совсем незаметно, но кончики его пальцев начали исчезать. Он знал: ты можешь видеть, как исчезаешь. Но сможешь ли ты видеть себя потом? Как это работает?  
  
— Как в «Мисс Вайоминг», что ли? — спросила Мэри Джейн, плотнее закутываясь в толстовку.  
— Не знаю, — качнул головой Питер, не отрывая взгляда от своих ладоней.  
  
Мэри Джейн фыркнула.  
  
Питер не мог в это поверить. Ему всего шестнадцать. Это... так мало. У него вся жизнь впереди... была. Теперь он не закончит школу, не поступит в колледж, не женится. Конечно же, в теории, «невидимки» могут продолжать вести свою обычную жизнь. Якобы ничего не меняется, только ты становишься невидимым. Но Питер не был дураком и точно знал: скорее всего, его просто выкинет из жизни. Он останется доживать свой век в полнейшем одиночестве, если не решит покончить с собой.  
  
— Мэри Джейн, — тихо позвал он подругу, сжав руки в кулаки.  
— А?  
— А если бы Человек-Паук тоже пропал?  
— Думаю, нам пришлось бы нелегко. Но он ведь не может просто пропасть, верно? Особенно сейчас.  
  
Она сидела, засунув руки в карманы толстовки, и ёжилась при каждом порыве холодного ветра.  
  
— Ну да, — Питер слабо улыбнулся, решив свести всё в шутку, — я бы тогда лишился работы.  
— Дурак, — Уотсон широко улыбнулась в ответ и легко ударила его кулаком в плечо.  
  
Время шло, и болезнь — это принято называть болезнью, наравне с ханахаки — прогрессировала. Питер никому ничего не говорил; возможно, он надеялся, что они сами заметят.  
  
Иногда по утрам он замечал, что концы его волос тоже стали невидны, но притворялся, что не видит.  
  
Со временем он пришёл к выводу, что это лишь поможет его супергеройской карьере. На замену Человеку-пауку придёт Человек-невидимка или кто-то в этом духе. Невидимая, но отчётливо осязаемая угроза преступности. Супергерой, которого нельзя увидеть и близким которого нельзя навредить: потому что их нет. Он поделился этой идеей с Недом, не уточняя, что говорит про себя.  
  
— Звучит очень круто, — оценил тот.  
  
Нед также внёс некоторые не особо реалистичные дополнения в концепцию. А Питер всё думал, почему же он исчезает, если у него такие замечательные друзья.  
  
Порой, когда он не мог уснуть и всю ночь был вынужден разглядывать потолок и слушать свои невесёлые мысли, то представлял, что Тони Старка тоже поглотила эта болезнь, и поэтому он пропал. Что, если невидимки могут видеть друг друга? Возможно, в таком случае, когда-нибудь они встретятся, и когда болезнь сравняет их, Питер сможет приблизиться к своему кумиру.  
  
Но, конечно же, причина исчезновения Старка крылась в чём-то другом. В этом не стоило и сомневаться.  
  
И всё же, иногда Питер представлял это себе: так чётко и ярко, как будто бы уже прожил это сам. Он видел предельно ясно: сперва болезнь совсем незаметна, просто Старк видит, что с ним что-то не так; ему кажется, что с каждым днём он всё большее тускнеет и угасает; но потом он вдруг осознает, что это не метафора, и его словно окатывает ледяной водой. Со временем он начинает видеть сквозь себя, он становится прозрачным, и это безумно странное чувство.  
  
Питер не знает, почему, но он всегда представлял, что у воображаемого Тони Старка должны были начаться панические атаки на этой почве, и почему-то ему всегда казалось, что они должны были  _снова_  начаться. Как будто бы это уже было раньше. Это было... странно.  
  
А потом, думал он, однажды Старк просыпается, и снова видит себя целым и непрозрачным, и это такое потрясающее чувство... ровно до тех пор, пока не оказывается у зеркала. Зеркала, в котором никто не отражается.  
  
И тогда он осознаёт, что это конец.  
  
Питер знал, что однажды он также проснётся и не увидит себя. В некоторой степени, это успокаивало. Создавалась иллюзия, что Питер как будто бы не один в своей болезни, и ему нравилось жить в этой иллюзии. Так было проще.  
  
Для себя он решил, что не будет рассказывать об этом, если у него не будут спрашивать. Например:   
  
— Боже, Питер, да на тебе лица нет! Буквально! Что с тобой, чувак?!  
  
Он знал, что другие тоже это видят. Он надеялся, что кто-то увидит, и кто-то сможет помочь ему.  
  
Как же он надеялся на это.  
  
Первой — и можно сказать, что единственной — заметила тётя Мэй. Однажды за завтраком она попросила Питера передать соль, и закричала, когда поняла, что тот протягивает ей солонку невидимой рукой.  
  
Она много плакала. Питеру было так чертовски жаль, что он никак не может облегчить это для неё. И он так сильно ненавидел ту часть себя, что радовалась тому, что он теперь не один. Он не хотел, чтобы она видела это. Всё это. Но что он мог поделать? Ему некуда было уйти, и он не думал, что сможет поступить с ней подобным образом.  
  
С этого момента болезнь начала развиваться быстрее. Если раньше она сжирала по сантиметру в день, то теперь — в час. По крайней мере, он исчезал полностью и постепенно. Кто-то становились всё более и более прозрачными; с кем-то болезнь игралась, делая их то видимыми, то нет, в течение дня; кто-то исчезал с головы.   
  
Он хотя бы был уверен, что исчезнет целиком и единовременно. Хоть что-то хорошее, правда?  
  
Тем временем, поиски Тони Старка продолжались. Ни он, ни его предполагаемые похитители не оставили никаких следов. Как в воду канул.  
  
— Похоже, ты был прав, — сказала Питеру однажды Мэри Джейн.  
  
Тот вопросительно промычал в ответ.  
  
— Я имею в виду, насчет Тони Старка. Похоже, он и правда сбежал сам. Видел последние новости? Выяснилось, что он продолжает снимать деньги со своих счетов, редко и небольшими суммами. Через Интернет.  
— Тогда это не как в «Мисс Вайоминг».  
— Ну да. Но что, если он — не Джон Джонсон, а Сьюзен Колгейт? — предположила Уотсон.  
— То есть, — уточнил Питер, — ты хочешь сказать, что Тони Старк сбежал от... кого бы то ни было (потому что его мать давно умерла), чтобы жить где-нибудь в захолустье и растить своего тщательно скрываемого внебрачного ребёнка?  
— Почему нет? А опальный супергерой Капитан Америка...  
— ...отправился вслед за ним, чтобы найти, спасти и увезти в закат вместе с сыном?  
  
В ответ Мэри Джейн звонко и от души рассмеялась, запрокинув голову, и сердце Питера снова сжалось от невозможной влюблённости в неё. Почему она не может быть его родственной душой? Почему она не может спасти его от этой ужасной болезни, которой даже названия нет? Почему она...  
  
— Ты мне нравишься, ЭмДжей, — ровно сказал он, решив, что терять уже нечего.  
— О-оу, Питер, — она ласково улыбнулась, — ты мне тоже нравишься.  
  
Она позволила ему притянуть себя для невероятно френдзонных объятий. Питер сглатывал ком в горле и чувствовал, как под рукавом свитера исчезают его предплечья.  
  
Что заставляет болезнь ускоряться?  
  
Как?  
  
Это?  
  
Работает?  
  
Следующее утро Питер встретил, сидя в ванной и раздевшись донага, с секундомером и линейкой в руках. Каждую минуту болезнь пожирала сантиметр его тела. Он знал, что когда процесс завершится, одежда, которую он носит, тоже станет невидимой для окружающих. Никто не мог объяснить этот феномен, но это было так.  
  
Через неделю Питер Паркер исчез.  
  
Некоторое время он незримо присутствовал в квартире тёти Мэй, продолжая с ней разговаривать, смотреть телевизор, завтракать и ужинать в её компании. Но он видел, что это лишь пугает и сильнее изматывает её, и не мог позволить этому продолжаться.  
  
Он хорошо подготовился к своему уходу: продумал и тщательно составил якобы договор на оказание медицинских услуг, который тёте надо было подписать. Он сказал ей, что нашёл врача, который занимается изучением этой болезни, и что собирается участвовать в его экспериментальной программе. Сказал, что, возможно, это поможет ему.  
  
Было сложно, но она согласилась.  
  
Хотя ему больше не с кем было это обсудить, он продолжал следить за новостями о поисках Тони Старка: со временем их становилось всё меньше и меньше. Ну, исчез. Очевидно, по своей воле. Это просто перестало быть интересным.  
  
В это же время происходило множество других, более интересных для масс вещей: Капитан Америка и его команда продолжали учинять разной величины погромы, Мстители медленно, но верно распадались, было выстроено огромное количество теорий. Часть Мстителей была объявлена опасными преступниками и заключена в какую-то сверхнадёжную и секретную тюрьму, а затем совершила из неё побег.  
  
Питер прослонялся несколько месяцев по Квинсу, не позволяя негодяям отнимать сумочки у женщин, но вся преступность словно бы вымерла вместе с ним. Он посетовал на это бармену однажды. Тот не понял, откуда был голос, но по привычке поддакнул:  
  
— Да, согласен с тобой.  
  
Пользуясь своей невидимостью, он стал часто захаживать в разной величины бары и просто сидеть там, наблюдая за людьми. Это оказалось весьма интересным занятием. За некоторыми из них он следил и после, и в итоге кого-то избавил от мудака-бойфренда, от которого она боялась уйти, кому-то помог вернуть утерянное бабушкино ожерелье, кому-то — напротив, его потерять. Такой способ помощи людям тоже пришёлся ему по душе. Как там говорится? Думай глобально — действуй локально?  
  
И всё же, ещё через пару месяцев он покинул Квинс.  
  
Ему как раз исполнилось семнадцать, когда он, после не самого приятного знакомства с обитателями Клинтона (каким образом этот слепой чувак увидел его?!), решил некоторое время провести в Статен-Айленде. Он не знал, что ему там делать, но что-то внутри, наверное, шестое чувство, заставило его отправиться туда. Невидимость позволяла ему совершенно бесплатно пользоваться каким угодно общественным транспортом, и хотя он чувствовал некоторую вину за это, но всё равно не мог не пользоваться подобной возможностью. Деньги, которые он откладывал на колледж, однажды должны были закончиться, и он бы хотел, чтобы это произошло как можно позже.  
  
Но порой попадались легально бесплатные варианты. Путь в Статен-Айленд был не особенно долог, но неудобен ( _паромы_ ), и именно в этот момент его мог бы застичь экзистенциальный кризис, но по какой-то причине напасть обошла его стороной. Он скучал по тёте Мэй, по Неду и ЭмДжей, по их непринуждённым разговорам, и снова и снова думал о том, что, возможно, сам виноват в своей болезни. Возможно, ты исчезаешь не оттого, что  _тебя_  не долюбили, а оттого, что  _ты_  не долюбил. Возможно, причина кроется в том, что...  
  
Телефон привычно завибрировал, оповещая об очередной новости о Тони Старке. Прошло уже достаточно времени с его исчезновения, и Питер не понимал, почему это всё ещё волнует его. Порой он даже задумывался о том, чтобы теперь, используя своё новое положение, начать собственное расследование.  
  
Это было обращение.  
  
Вирджиния Поттс, красивая и сияющая, но с заметными морщинками вокруг глаз, впервые за всё время вышла на связь с общественностью.  
  
— Появились новые сведения о местонахождении Тони Старка, — заявила она. — Предположительно, он находится в Статен-Айленде, Нью-Йорк. Если кто-то видел его, — произнося это, она нахмурилась, — или людей, ссылающихся на него, или обладает какой-либо информацией о нём... сообщите.  
  
Некоторое время она молчала, словно забыв слова и собираясь с мыслями, на экране появились контакты для связи. Наконец, она продолжила:  
  
— Я не собиралась делать это, — вздох, — но, Тони, чёрт возьми, пора взять себя в руки и перестать прятаться.  
  
По какой-то причине, Питер подумал: «Если бы он мог» — и это поставило его в тупик.  
  
Сойдя с парома, он осознал, что понятия не имеет, куда ему податься и что делать. Даже в Адской кухне он мог найти, где переночевать и что поесть, но у него нет и не было знакомых в Статен-Айленде. Он даже ничего не знает об этом округе кроме того, что тут много итальянцев.  
  
Понадеявшись, что проверенная схема сработает и в этот раз, он направился в первый попавшийся бар. Люди, которых он находил там и которым помогал в чём-либо, часто помогали ему в ответ, и он решил, что, возможно, сможет провернуть это снова. За время своих путешествий, если это можно так назвать, он научился мыслить практично. В конце концов, если ты болен неизлечимой болезнью, есть два пути: надеяться на бога или на себя.  
  
Питер решил поступить проще: на бога надеяться, и самому не плошать.  
  
Он просидел в баре несколько часов, успев за это время забронировать себе номер в мотеле и договориться с владелицей о получении ключей, объяснив свою ситуацию. Получение номера всегда было в списке нелёгких задач, с которыми ему приходилось справляться, будучи невидимкой. Немногие владельцы соглашались предоставить ему номер, ведь, практически, этой легендой мог прикрываться кто угодно: никогда не угадаешь, школьник из Квинса это или серийный убийца в бегах. С другой стороны, те же, кто всё-таки соглашался предоставить ему номер, обычно даже не требовали документы: ведь они всё равно никак не смогут подтвердить его личность. Платит — и то хорошо. Это делало его абсолютно невидимым и с юридической точки зрения. Питер не знал, зачем ему это, но это казалось ему приятным бонусом.  
  
Сидя в баре, он вдруг подумал о том, что Тони Старк тоже мог скрываться подобным образом.  
  
И уже уходя оттуда под вечер, когда глаза слипались от усталости, на выходе он столкнулся с самим Тони Старком.  
  
Тот невозмутимо прошёл мимо, заняв место у барной стойки, а Питер всё продолжал стоять в дверях, сверля его спину взглядом. Он был уверен: Старк видел его. Он посмотрел прямо на него, как это вообще может быть?! Он был скорее удивлён этим, а не тем, что встретился со своим когда-то (всё ещё?) кумиром. Возможно, даже мимолётным крашем.  
  
Чертыхнувшись, Питер всё же ушёл оттуда, решив, что разберётся с этим позже. Возможно, ему просто показалось.  
  
Владелица мотеля была в восторге от возможности обслужить невидимку. Она даже попросила сделать с ней фотографию, и была очень убедительна. Питер не знал, видно ли его на фото, но решил рискнуть. Вполне ожидаемо, фотография была похожа скорее на странное селфи: выходило так, что мисс Гриди приобнимала за плечо воображаемого друга. Зато она даже сама предложила принимать все посылки и доставки, которые будут приходить Питеру, чтобы у него не было проблем с получением.  
  
Невыразимо уставший, Питер дополз до своего номера, упал на кровать и сразу же уснул.  
  
Весь следующий день он бесцельно бродил по городу, возвращая людям утерянные кошельки, пока не заставил себя снова зайти в тот бар. Но не успел он ступить за порог заведения, как его тут же прижал к стенке Старк, приставив к горлу нож:  
  
— Кто ты такой?! Почему ты меня видишь?! — он прошипел это Питеру, пока тот пытался совладать с собой.  
  
Он уже давно не попадал в переделки и не ожидал в них попасть, так что растерял сноровку. С трудом справившись с адреналиновой паникой, Паркер сглотнул ком в горле, возвращая себе дар речи, и в конечном итоге не нашёл ничего лучше, кроме как сказать:  
  
— А почему вы меня видите?! — собираясь ударить Старка в печень, но тот предупредил удар, моментально скрутив Питера и прижав лицом к стене, — Эй! Эй!  
— Не ори, — сказал он, — Почему я не должен тебя видеть?  
— Больно вообще-то, — прошипел Питер, — Потому что у меня синдром невидимки, или как там оно называется!  
  
Он почувствовал, что хватка немного ослабла, и невольно выдохнул.  
  
— Как ты меня нашёл?   
— Я вас не искал! Я вообще тут случайно оказался.  
— Тогда зачем ты снова пришёл сюда?  
  
Адреналин медленно отступал, и на его смену приходило глухое раздражение. Мимолётом, Питер подумал, что никогда и представить себе не мог подобную ситуацию.  
  
— Затем, что вы меня увидели. И мне было интересно, как это возможно.  
  
Некоторое время Старк молча держал его, прижимая к стене, после чего резко отпустил со словами:  
  
— Ладно, я тебе почему-то верю.  
  
Так началось знакомство Питера Паркера с Тони Старком, которое он так часто представлял себе, когда его болезнь только начиналась.  
  
Они часто встречались в этом баре — сперва «намеренно случайно», а позже вполне целенаправленно. Фанбоинг Питера снова проснулся, и он просто не мог отказать себе в возможности узнать поближе своего кумира и — как он понял почти сразу — далеко не мимолётного краша. Что двигало Тони, он не знал. Возможно, тому просто хотелось поговорить с кем-то, кто видел его во плоти. И Питер понимал его — он и сам ужасно соскучился по настоящему общению.  
  
Через некоторое время Паркер смог составить примерную картину болезни Тони. И она с пугающей точностью повторяла ту, что он представлял себе — до мельчайших подробностей. Он не говорил Старку об этом. Он и сам понятия не имел, что это, чёрт возьми, может значить. Он лишь знал, что таких совпадений не бывает. Но как трактовать это...  
  
Очень скоро Тони сказал, что давно заметил его и собирался «попросить помочь с одним дельцем», а также сделать своим протеже. Питер не мог в это поверить. Это просто не укладывалось в голове. Тони Старк заметил его? Серьёзно? Это не шутка?  
  
Тем не менее, больше они эту тему не поднимали. Они оба знали всё о супергеройских альтер-эго друг друга, и напрочь игнорировали эту часть своей жизни. Питеру нравилось думать, что болезнь и правда уравняла их, или создала иллюзию равенства, и сейчас он общается с самым настоящим Тони Старком. И если это был настоящий Тони Старк, то Питер был от него в восторге.  
  
Он не мог придумать никакой другой аналогии, кроме той, что это было как всегда видеть девушку при полном параде, а потом вдруг зайти к ней вечером и увидеть ненакрашенной и с крошками от печенья вокруг рта. Тони Старк, которого он встретил в этом баре, разительно отличался от того, что он видел по телевизору или на фотографиях. Этот Тони мог уставать, мог быть растерянным, с тёмными кругами под глазами или без, трезвым или не очень, в старой удобной майке с неотстирывающимися пятнами от масла, мог сыпать остротами весь вечер, а мог молча разглядывать Питера сквозь жидкость в стакане. Он был таким живым и настоящим, что Паркеру до нестерпимого зуда под кожей хотелось прикоснуться к нему, приблизиться так, как тогда при первой встрече, снова вдохнуть его запах, ощутить тепло его тела, почувствовать, как под рукой перекатываются мускулы.  
  
Конечно же, он понимал, что всё это несбыточные мечты. Он же не был дураком.  
  
Но он не мог запретить себе думать об этом.  
  
Однажды, в один из таких тихих вечеров, когда они почти не говорили, и Тони молча смотрел на Питера сквозь стакан, тот вдруг сказал:  
  
— Ты лучше, чем я думал, пацан.  
  
Питер не знал, как это понимать.  
  
Иногда, очень редко, они обсуждали свою болезнь, строили теории. Эта тема не находила в них обоих должного отклика. Как-то Питер сказал:  
  
— Я читал, что только встреча с соулмейтом может вывести из этого состояния.  
— И как же ты найдёшь своего соулмейта? По-моему, люди вроде нас с тобой, — Тони неверной рукой махнул в его сторону стаканом, — просто обречены. Мы становимся невидимками, потому что для нас в этом мире больше нет места, и с этим ничего не поделаешь.  
— Ну, — пожал плечами Питер, — в моем возрасте было бы довольно печально согласиться с этой точкой зрения.  
— Вот как? — зло усмехнулся Тони, — То есть, я уже отжил своё?  
— Ну а что, шестой десяток скоро пойдёт, на пенсию уже пора, — беззлобно подначил Питер.  
— То есть я — пенсионер?  
— Вы ещё спорить собираетесь?  
  
Паркер очень вовремя соскочил с места, поскольку Тони почти удалось схватить его; Старк вскочил вслед за ним. Некоторое время они в шутку боролись, сдерживая смех, стараясь не задевать остальных посетителей, и Питер чувствовал себя частью чего-то большего; частью великолепного целого, как если бы он был шестерёнкой в часовом механизме, наконец-то вставшей на своё место.  
  
«Что за стрёмные мысли» — оборвал он себя, прямо в тот момент, как Тони повалил его на пустующий танцпол, всё ещё улыбаясь.  
  
Они оба находились в лёгком (или не очень) подпитии. Питер попытался сдуть чёлку, упавшую на лоб, но получилось так, что дунул в лицо Старку.  
  
— Я тебе покажу пенсионера, — хохотнул Тони.  
  
Внезапно, словно что-то щёлкнуло в мозгу Питера. Ощущение целостности и правильности потерялось; момент стал неловким и неуютным, тело Тони, прижимающееся к нему — неприятно горячим и слишком тяжелым. И Тони, казалось, тоже это понял. Улыбка сошла с его лица. Прочистив горло, он отпустил Паркера и медленно поднялся на ноги. Всё веселье словно бы улетучилось. Поднимаясь, Питер сказал, что устал и пойдёт домой и, не дожидаясь ответа, быстрым шагом вышел из бара.  
  
Он чувствовал, что момент был испорчен, но не мог понять, момент чего это был.  
  
Он не знал и не понимал, какие отношения связывают его и Тони — но это явно не что-то серьёзное, вроде дружбы или... или... Он не знал, сколько эти отношения продлятся. Закончилось ли всё прямо сейчас, или нет? И если да, то что ему делать теперь, после нескольких замечательных недель, проведённых в этом баре? А если нет, то что ему делать, когда это всё же закончится?..  
  
Он вернулся в мотель, с каждым шагом чувствуя, как яснее и яснее становится голова. Он бы хотел прийти, запереться в номере и уснуть, но понимал, что ему это не удастся.  
  
Несмотря на то, что времени было уже заполночь, мисс Гриди, одинокая хозяйка мотеля, сидела на ресепшене, попивая чай с лимоном и мятой, запах которого сразу же ударил в нос Питеру. Музыка ветра оповестила её о том, что кто-то пришёл, и когда она не увидела никаких посетителей, то воскликнула:  
  
— Питер! Тебе тоже не спится?  
  
Он остановился возле неё, постучав по звоночку, чтобы обозначить своё присутствие и не напугать её, и ответил:  
  
— Да, что-то сна ни в одном глазу.  
— Тогда посидишь со мной, пожалуйста?  
— Конечно, мисс Гриди.  
  
Он обошёл стойку и сел на стул, услужливо выдвинутый ею. Этой ночью она выглядела особенно одинокой и несчастной, и он почувствовал себя обязанным спросить:  
  
— Что-то случилось?  
— К сожалению, да... — Вздохнула она, опустив взгляд в чашку, — Чай будешь?  
  
И она потянулась свободной рукой к чайнику.  
  
— Я сам налью, — он мягко остановил её руку и слабо улыбнулся, хоть и знал, что она не увидит.  
— Хорошо...  
  
Она выглядела абсолютно потерянной. Его же преследовало чувство незавершенности. Надо было остаться, надо было...  
  
Он достал чашку с одной из нижних полочек (и куда она собиралась наливать ему чай). На полке выше лежали спицы с начатой работой на них и несколько шерстяных клубков. Он и не знал, что она вяжет.  
  
— Так что произошло? — поинтересовался он, наливая чай и кидая в него лимонную дольку.  
  
Мисс Гриди снова вздохнула.  
  
— Я даже не знаю, говорить тебе или нет... У тебя ведь своих проблем хватает, — едва договорив, она нервно зажевала губу.  
— Да какие у меня проблемы.  
— Оххх... Я сейчас спать хотела ложиться, думаю: ну кто ночью придёт. Уже наверх поднимаюсь, как вдруг кашель напал, да такой, что я аж на лестницу упала! Прямо приступ.  
  
Она замолчала, покачивая головой, собираясь с мыслями.  
  
— Я уже вставала, как смотрю: а на ступеньках цветочные лепестки... А я... А мне всего двадцать восемь!  
  
Она закрыла лицо руками и горько заплакала. Питер не знал, что сделать или сказать. Он мягко погладил её по плечу.  
  
— Ну, может всё не так плохо? Может, он ещё ответит вам взаимностью...  
— Да какой там! — мисс Гриди посмотрела на него сквозь пальцы, — Он же умер полгода назад... тоже от ханахаки...  
  
И снова зашлась в рыданиях. Питер почувствовал, как в его горле встаёт ком.  
  
Он просидел с ней всю ночь, успокаивая. Когда она наконец сама прогнала его и ушла умываться, он ещё раз осмотрел её стойку с внутренней стороны: какие-то папки, засушенные цветы, библия, спицы и клубки. Она была милой и любила жизнь, и уже через несколько месяцев её не станет.  
  
— Это ужасно, — завершил он свой рассказ.  
— Это случается, — качнул головой Тони в ответ.  
  
Тони нашёлся на своём обычном месте, довольный и растрёпанный, и если бы не вся эта история с мисс Гриди, Питер бы чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком на свете. Но вместо этого он чувствовал себя словно опущенным на дно океана, подавленным и каким-то глухо злым.  
  
— И вы думаете, так и должно быть?! — он горячо взмахнул руками, случайно задев сидящего рядом парня.  
— Нет. Но я видел разное дерьмо, — чеканя слова произнёс Тони, — и лучше умереть так, поверь мне, Питер.  
— Но это... так несправедливо.  
— Думаю, уж ты-то должен понимать, что в этом мире много чего несправедливо.  
  
Питер сглотнул. Он не знал, имеет ли Старк в виду его болезнь или время, когда он был Человеком-Пауком, но суть уловил.  
  
— Ты тоже просто покинул Квинс и сидишь прохлаждаешься со мной, — продолжал Тони, — А как же все эти люди, нуждающиеся в твоей защите? Думаешь, это справедливо: оставлять твою тетушку совсем одну и отправляться неизвестно куда?  
— Нет, но!  
— То-то же.  
— Это другое.  
— То же самое. Просто тебе семнадцать. И ты не понимаешь, что такое просто случается. Это не самый худший вариант.  
  
Питер открывал и закрывал рот, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, желая ответить, оспорить, и не находя слов.  
  
— То, что произошло с тобой, тоже несправедливо. — Сказал Тони как-то обречённо.  
— В конце концов, тебе действительно просто семнадцать.   
  
Питер с сожалением вздохнул. Он вдруг почувствовал себя безумно виноватым, абсолютно во всём в своей жизни и не только.  
  
— Слушайте, мистер Старк, я... — Не зная, куда деть себя, он запустил пятерню в волосы, — Я не должен был говорить вчера то, что сказал. Ну, про шестой десяток и всё такое. И мне восемнадцать. Почти.  
— Питер... — Тони, вмиг ставший каким-то смертельно уставшим, покачал головой.  
— Я серьёзно. Вы ещё очень даже ничего, — Питер прикусил язык, но было уже поздно.  
  
Почуяв тему для поддёвок, Старк сразу же оживился. Он сложил руки на барной стойке, придвигаясь ближе к Питеру, его губы растянулись в улыбке. Паркер невольно глянул на бармена: тот, конечно же, знал о своих невидимых завсегдатаях, но предпочитал делать вид, что не замечает их.  
  
— Значит, говоришь, я ещё ничего?  
— Вы же знаете, что я не это имел в виду, мистер Старк, — устало протянул Питер.  
— Да ладно тебе, — недоверчиво сощурился Тони.  
— Конечно, я ведь не геронтофил.  
  
Тони неприлично громко рассмеялся, хлопнув Питера по плечу; бармен невольно вздрогнул. Питер широко улыбнулся в ответ. Он знал, что это было неловкой попыткой перевести тему, и был благодарен за это.  
  
В конце концов, в некоторой степени, ему стало легче.  
  
Постепенно всё вернулось на круги своя, при этом неуловимо изменившись. Питер стал проводить больше времени с мисс Гриди, распивая с ней чай, наблюдая как она вяжет, и подавая платок после приступов кашля, чтобы она могла сплюнуть в него кровь и цветы.  
  
Её болезнь прогрессировала с невероятной скоростью и, в некоторой степени, он был рад, что может провести это время с ней. В её лёгких прорастали незабудки.  
  
Она говорила, что это ещё ничего: у парня, которого она любила, всё было гораздо хуже. Розы опутали всё его тело изнутри и снаружи, прорастая невероятно медленно, давая надежду на излечение, так что он провёл в невероятных муках почти год, пока в конечном итоге одна из роз не пропустила свою ветку через его сердце.  
  
Она также неустанно напоминала ему, что если он влюблён, то лучше держаться от неё подальше, ведь, говорят, ханахаки можно и заразиться. Но он, конечно же, не собирался оставлять её.  
  
Однажды Питер вдруг понял, что они со Старком выбрались из бара на улицы: теперь часть времени они проводили, бесцельно бродя по торговым центрам, сидя в парке, забираясь на крыши высоток. Это было почти как в каком-нибудь трагическом романе про странных подростков.  
  
Это было почти как бесконечная череда свиданий, но — «почти».  
  
По какой-то причине, Тони не собирался куда-то уезжать или просто прогонять Питера, а Питер был только рад.  
  
Пока однажды мисс Гриди не закричала, увидев Питера.  _Увидев_  Питера. Несколько секунд она беспорядочно размахивала руками, вскрикивая, после чего подбежала к нему и очень крепко обняла. Он почти мог слышать радостный визг в её голове.  
  
Его «возвращение» было стремительным: словно жуткий полупрозрачный силуэт, он становился всё более реальным с каждым днём, и не мог понять, почему. Как, чёрт возьми, это работает? Не то чтобы он не был рад.  
  
Он чувствовал себя так, словно родился заново.  
  
Одновременно с этим, Тони тоже становился видимым. Это было скорее... пугающе. Руки без тела, просто висящие в воздухе. Ноги, несущие человека без лица, но с руками. Питер понимал: именно так исчезал он сам, и теперь Старк восстанавливается по этому же принципу. Но... почему? С чем это связано, как такое может быть?  
  
Чем больше времени они проводили вместе, тем быстрее восстанавливались их тела.  
  
Конечно же, можно было предположить, что они соулмейты... Но это было просто смешно.   
  
В конце концов, они встретились — реальные, настоящие, из плоти и крови — возле мотеля мисс Гриди. Питер точно знал: она выглядывала из окна, сделав одновременно удивлённое, испуганное и заинтересованное лицо — хотя и не видел её.  
  
В эту встречу не произошло ничего особенного, кроме того, что Питер решил, что пора вернуться домой. Он спросил у Тони, что тот собирается делать теперь, но он отшутился и так и не ответил.  
  
Они обменялись телефонами с мисс Гриди. Она просила его, когда они так сдружились, называть её Катрин, но ему всё равно было как-то неловко.  
  
Было невыразимо тяжело дать ей обещание приехать на похороны.  
  
  
Когда Питер уезжал, Тони доехал с ним на такси до вокзала (зачем?), и долго и тепло обнимал в салоне, притворившись, что пытается открыть заевшую дверь. Питер пообещал себе сохранить это воспоминание если не на всю жизнь, то на очень, очень долгое время.  
  
Уже в Квинсе, заходя в родной подъезд, он столкнулся с ЭмДжей, которая долго не могла совладать с собой, а потом расплакалась и крепко его обняла. Она уходила куда-то, кажется, у неё было свидание, но увидев его, сказала, что никуда не пойдёт и не отпустит его, пока не поверит, что это правда.  
  
Она не выпускала его руки из своей всё время, что они ехали в лифте, и пока он ждал, когда тётя откроет дверь (свои ключи он потерял). Он знал, что должен был радоваться этому, и его сердце должно было пропускать удары от счастья, но... Держать Мэри Джейн за руку оказалось так... обычно. Как если бы она и правда была просто его соседкой и подругой, и не было никогда никакой тяжёлой влюблённости длиною, казалось, во всю его жизнь.  
  
Тётя Мэй тоже плакала и обнималась, и всё причитала, что он должен был предупредить о своём приезде, и Питер не думал, что сможет быть настолько счастлив её видеть. Прижимая её к себе, он вдруг как никогда сильно осознал, как же он любит её. Он так, так скучал по ней и её ужасным (коронным) имбирным пряникам.  
  
Нед был единственным, кого он предупредил заранее. Он не знал, почему, просто? Почему нет? Нед был единственным, кто знал о его супергеройском секрете, и почему бы ему не узнать ещё и об этом.  
  
— Я не понимаю, — заявил он вместо приветствия, когда Питер пришёл к нему домой.  
— Тоже рад тебя видеть, дружище, — он хлопнул его по плечу, улыбаясь, протискиваясь мимо него в комнату.  
  
Нед сложил руки в замок на животе и недоверчиво наблюдал за Питером, всё ещё стоя в дверном проёме.  
  
— Я не верю, что ты нашёл себе подружку, Пит.  
— Я и не нашёл, — развёл он руками.  
— Но я снова вижу тебя. Учитывая то, что вся эта клиника, якобы занимающаяся подобными исследованиями, была очевидным разводом: я не понимаю.  
  
Наконец, он присел на компьютерное кресло напротив Паркера, наблюдая за ним, словно подозревая в хладнокровном убийстве дюжины щенков.  
  
— Слушай, я сам не знаю, что произошло. Просто я тусовался с одним чуваком...  
— С этого надо было начинать! — возмущённо взмахнул руками Нед, — Я всегда знал, что ты играешь за другую команду.  
  
Питер поморщился.  
  
— Отвали. Между нами ничего нет, потому что он, типа? старше меня на тридцать лет?  
— Некоторых это не останавливает, — невозмутимо заметил Нед.  
  
Некоторое время они молча сверлили друг друга взглядом, как бы проверяя на твёрдость. Наконец, Питер сдался, взмахнув руками и признав:  
  
— Окей, возможно, я влюблён в него и всё такое, но ты же знаешь, оно так не работает.  
— Где ты вообще нашёл себе этого старичка? И главное — как?  
  
Он всё ещё не знал, стоит ли рассказывать другу всю правду. В конце концов, есть вероятность, что Нед ему просто не поверит. Большая вероятность. Да и так ли это важно?  
  
— Ну?  
  
Ещё раз всё взвесив, Питер вздохнул. Ну, он ведь ничего не потеряет, верно?  
  
— У него, вроде как, тоже был синдром невидимки.  
— Был? Значит, теперь с ним всё в порядке?  
  
Питер кивнул. Нед сложил руки на груди и нахмурился, размышляя. Питер заметил, что комната друга за время его отсутствия совершенно не изменилась: некоторые вещи даже до сих пор лежали на тех местах, где Питер их видел в последний раз.  
  
— Это подозрительно, — заключил Нед, — Ты уверен, что между вами ничего не было?  
— Да! — горячо ответил Питер, но тут же растерял всю уверенность: — Нет.  
  
Нед заинтересованно на него посмотрел.  
  
— Ну, возможно было несколько неловких моментов. Однажды мы такие сидели на лавочке и смеялись над его шуткой, и потом так внезапно замолчали, и в какой-то момент мне показалось, что... возможно, это было отличное время для поцелуя? Но ничего не произошло.  
— Угу.  
— Или однажды он повалил меня на пол...  
— И ты говоришь, что ничего не было?  
— Да ладно тебе! Между нами, типа, сто тысяч ступенек иерархической лестницы, о каких отношениях может идти речь? Мы не Дживс и Вустер.  
  
В ответ Нед только прыснул, махнув на Питера рукой. Тот вздохнул. И правда, что он надеялся услышать от него?  
  
— Серьёзно? — отсмеявшись и утерев слёзы, спросил Нед, — Дживс и Вустер, серьёзно?  
  
И разом посерьёзнев, он снова сложил руки в замок, вытянул ноги и произнёс:  
  
— Мне необходимо услышать эту божественную историю полностью, чувак.  
  
И Питер рассказал ему всё. Чем дальше заходил его рассказ, тем больше он понимал, что это похоже на бред сумасшедшего. Он и Тони Старк проводят время вместе, как закадычные друзья? Очень смешно. На месте Неда он бы себе точно не поверил.  
  
Скривив рот, Нед покачал головой.  
  
— Почему-то я тебе верю. У тебя не настолько хорошая фантазия, чтобы выдумать такое.  
  
Питер с облегчением выдохнул.  
  
— Знаешь, я думаю, тебе всё же стоит поразмышлять над возможностью того...  
— Нет, — оборвал его мысль Питер, — Быть такого не может.  
— В смысле, чувак! «Часть великолепного целого», серьёзно? — взмахнул Нед руками, — Ты когда-нибудь ощущал себя «частью великолепного целого» с ЭмДжей? Нет. То есть, да, это скорее похоже на какую-то антиутопическую хрень в духе «Дивного нового мира», но просто послушай себя.  
  
В конечном итоге, ему так и не удалось переубедить Питера. Нед обозвал его идиотом и выставил за дверь, сказав «не приходить, пока не посмотрит правде в глаза». Питер знал, что он это не серьёзно. В конце концов, что он сделал? Он просто пытается реалистично смотреть на вещи. У него не было шансов с такой же как он неприметной школьницей, о чём вообще может идти речь?..  
  
Ему позволили сдать экзамены экстерном и восстановиться в школе, чтобы продолжить учиться с теми же ребятами. Его сразу же взяли назад в газету, когда он заявился в офис с пачкой новых фотографий Человека-паука. Он предотвратил несколько ограблений. Казалось бы, всё стало как было. Всё шло своим чередом.  
  
Как-то на уроке его телефон завибрировал, оповещая о свежей новости: Тони Старк вернулся, никак не прокомментировав своё отсутствие. Было ли оно как-то связано с «Заковианским договором»? Знает ли он, где скрывается Капитан Америка и его команда? Значит ли это, что Мстители распались, будет ли производится набор новых супергероев? Где вы были всё это время, мистер Старк, и что заставило вас вернуться?  
  
Через несколько дней, поздно ночью Питеру пришло сообщение с незнакомого номера:  
  
 **«пацан, мне нужны твои мерки»**  
 _«че»_  
 **«можешь снять их сам, а можешь позволить мне сделать это»**  
 _«_ _блять_ _кто это»_  
 **«ты знаешь, кто я такой»**  
  
Питер не имел никакого понятия, кто это такой, и просто не стал отвечать. Во время ланча он рассказал об этом Мэри Джейн и Неду, и если Мэри Джейн предположила, что кто-то, возможно, ошибся номером, то Нед лишь протянул:  
  
— Ну ты и тупо-о-ой, — и полез в карман за своим телефоном.  
  
Недолго повозившись с ним, он показал ему экран с открытым профилем Тони Старка в твиттере. Никакой информации о себе, только: «Вы знаете, кто я такой».  
  
Господи.  
  
Нет.  
  
— Не может быть, — выдавил Питер, чувствуя, как его губы расплываются в глупой улыбке, и не имея силы воли что-либо с этим сделать.  
— Что? Что там? — Мэри Джейн забрала у Неда его телефон и вновь повторила: — Что? Почему тебе может писать... Тони... Старк... и просить у тебя мерки?   
  
Она непонимающе скривилась, втянув шею в плечи, находясь в полнейшей растерянности. Питер тут же отправил сообщение на тот номер:  
  
 _«на кой черт вам мои мерки»_  
 **«видел твои новые** **фоточки** **»**  
 **«не могу позволить тебе показываться на людях в этом дерьме»**  
 _«эй! это хотя бы не консервная банка»_  
 **«моя консервная банка умела летать, а у тебя что?»**  
 **«тётушкины колготки вместо маски?»**  
 _«обидно вообще-то»_  
  
Ответа не последовало. Питер убрал телефон в карман, улыбаясь, как дурак.  
  
Конечно, улыбаться было нечему.  
  
Они с Недом так и не смогли толком ничего объяснить Мэри Джейн, сохранив при этом тайну, так что в итоге та просто обиделась и отсела от них. И поводов для радости особенно не было. Всё это было скорее тревожно.  
  
Теперь, вновь осознавая, какая пропасть лежит между ним и Старком, Питер испытывал скорее нервозность, думая о том, что у Тони ещё могут быть к нему какие-то дела. Да и какие дела? Господи.  
  
И всё же что-то внутри него продолжало по-детски трепетать. Что-то глупое и мальчишеское, щемящее между рёбрами, но ведь он и был мальчишкой, не так ли?  
  
Вечером он отослал Тони свои параметры, и больше от того не было ни ответа, ни привета. Вполне ожидаемо.  
  
Питер продолжал созваниваться с мисс Гриди. Каждый раз ей было всё хуже и хуже, она всё чаще и чаще кашляла. Она дала ему номер своей сестры, на всякий случай. Организацией своих похорон занималась сама Катрин. Её сестра же, в идеале, должна связаться с Питером и сообщить ему... «если сочтёт нужным», как заметила Гриди. Они с сестрой, очевидно, были не в ладах.  
  
Питер много думал о том, каково это — готовить собственные похороны. Выбирать гроб и знать, что именно тебе предстоит в него лечь. И как это должно быть тяжело для немного инфантильной, жизнелюбивой Катрин.  
  
Несколько дней спустя сообщений от Тони, Паркер случайно увидел объявление о том, что какая-то профессор будет давать открытую лекцию о синдроме невидимки, соулмейтах и прочем дерьме. Конечно же, он не мог её пропустить.  
  
Конечно же, он её пропустил.  
  
Он прибежал уже к концу лекции, надеясь, что сможет убедить профессора Сторкс (а именно так звали учёную) остаться и ответить на некоторые его вопросы. Когда все уже начали расходиться, Питер подошёл к ней.  
  
— Профессор! Профессор, извините.  
— Что? — она посмотрела на него из-под чёлки.  
— Я пропустил лекцию, но мне бы хотелось задать вам пару вопросов, это очень важно.  
— Парень, мне некогда. Лекцию сможешь найти в свободном доступе на Курсере, там даже подробнее будет, — она взяла со стола папки и, прижав их к груди, уже собиралась уходить.  
— Профессор, пожалуйста, — он преградил ей путь, неловко закусив губу.  
  
Учёная вздохнула. Прикрыв глаза и мысленно досчитав до десяти, она снова отложила папки на стол:  
  
— Быстро.  
— Дело в том, что у меня был синдром невидимки и...  
— Как это — был? — фыркнула она, — От него невозможно излечиться.  
— Но я совершенно точно стал невидимым, а через некоторое время восстановился.  
  
Профессор недоверчиво вглядывалась в его лицо. Затем снова фыркнула и протёрла глаза под имиджевыми очками.  
  
— Ладно, — она подняла руки, словно сдаваясь, — ладно, у меня были такие случаи. Садись.  
  
Питер пододвинул стул и сел по другую сторону её стола, она присела напротив него. Постучав ногтями по столу, профессор сказала:  
  
— Ненавижу вас, ребята. Вы портите мне статистику. Едва мне почти удаётся опровергнуть этот миф о якобы соулмейтах, как появляетесь вы и всё рушите.  
— Значит, это обязательное условие? Вы должны быть соулмейтами?  
  
Профессор кивнула.  
  
— Между родственными душами, как и между близнецами, существует особенная связь. Ну, знаешь, когда один чихает, другой тоже чихает? То же самое и с синдромом невидимки. Если один болен — другой тоже. При этом у другого может даже не быть ни депрессии, ни каких-либо иных тяжёлых состояний.  
— Выходит, когда эти соулмейты встречаются, они видят друг друга, и вскоре после этого болезнь отступает?  
  
Сторкс покачала головой, поджав губы. Питер только сейчас заметил приколотый к её водолазке фиолетовый знак Венеры.  
  
— Во-первых, по какой-то причине все больные синдромом невидимки видят друг друга. Это скорее не «синдром», а что-то вроде вируса… Но я не собираюсь вдаваться в подробности. Интересно — смотри лекцию, у меня нет на это времени.  
— Пока говорили это, могли бы уже объяснить, — хмыкнул Питер.  
  
Она скривилась.   
  
— Во-вторых, — продолжила профессор, — я бы не назвала это «вскоре». Чтобы эффект невидимости «выветрился», им нужно постоянно находиться вместе по меньшей мере полгода. И под «вместе» я подразумеваю буквально быть неразлучными: жить вместе, спать в одной постели, постоянно находиться в контакте. Иначе ничего не получится. Конечно, есть вариант «вылечить» синдром у психотерапевта, но это экспериментальные методики и не каждый возьмётся за такого пациента. К тому же, ну, — она качнула головой, — таким образом ты просто навсегда оставишь своего соулмейта в таком состоянии. Как-то не очень хорошо.  
  
Питер тяжело вздохнул. Значит ли это, что вскоре он снова начнёт исчезать? Впервые в жизни он искренне и от всей души понадеялся, что у него нет соулмейта, или он его по крайней мере ещё не встретил.  
  
Потому что если мистер Старк — его соулмейт… Впрочем, думать об этом теперь было не так тревожно, как раньше.  
  
— Значит, удачи там тебе с твоим соулмейтом, а я пошла.  
  
Она похлопала Питера по плечу и, встав, тяжёлым шагом направилась к выходу. Когда она уже была у двери из аудитории, Питер окликнул её:  
  
— Профессор! Значит, вы верите в соулмейтов, но в своих научных работах всё равно говорите, что они не существуют?  
  
Она молча закатала рукав, показывая ему своё предплечье, множество раз опоясанное чёрными линиями. Питер насчитал семь, но, кажется, полосы уходили дальше за локоть. Больше семи, боги...  
  
— Соулмейтов не существует.  
  
Питер подумал, что, похоронив более семи родственных душ, тоже разочаровался бы в этом.  
  
Он медленно, своим ходом возвратился домой, не переставая думать о том, что не так уж и долго осталось ему ходить «здоровым». Сколько времени у него есть до того, как он снова начнёт исчезать? Как быстро это произойдёт теперь?  
  
Есть ли у него шанс на излечение?  
  
Конечно, он мог бы попробовать найти психотерапевта, но что-то подсказывало ему, что специалисты, занимающиеся синдромом невидимки, ему не по карману. Он даже не был уверен, может ли он позволить себе обычного психотерапевта. Может ли он позволить себе студента психфака, нуждающегося в практике?  
  
К тому же, он знал, что в таком случае Тони тоже останется невидимым. Уж у него-то будет возможность найти себе самых лучших докторов, но… Что-то внутри, может, его воспалённая совесть, может что-то ещё, не позволит Питеру так поступить.  
  
По пути он наткнулся на девушку, окружённую стайкой каких-то ублюдков. Они почти сразу же разбежались, завидев Человека-Паука (хорошо, что он всегда носит с собой рюкзак, и может быстро скинуть в него одежду, если что). Они как раз были в районе частных домов, и девушка присела на чьи-то порожки и расплакалась, закрыв лицо руками. Питер сидел рядом с ней и ждал, пока она успокоится. По какой-то причине ему показалось, что так будет лучше, чем просто уйти. Остаться, поговорить.  
  
Последний раз всхлипнув, она сказала:  
  
— Вообще-то, я не хотела плакать, я хотела сказать что-то вроде: «Спасибо, мальчик-косплеер».  
  
Он улыбнулся, забыв, что она не видит его под маской.  
  
— Думаешь, я косплеер?  
— А кто ты? Настоящий Человек-Паук?  
— Ну да, — кивнул Питер.  
  
Она издала смешок, покачав головой, явно не веря ему.  
  
— Но спасибо. Настоящий Человек-Паук.  
— Почему ты плакала?  
  
Она опустила взгляд и прочистила горло. Был уже вечер, и по улице стали включаться фонари. Свет ближайшего к ним жёлтым пятном оставался на лице девушки, подсвечивал её тёмные волосы.  
  
— Да так… навалилось всё. Длинная история.  
— Давай, провожу тебя домой, заодно расскажешь?  
  
Она снова усмехнулась:  
  
— А что, если это такая схема, чтобы завести меня в тёмный угол и?..  
— Могу снять маску, сможешь использовать перцовый баллончик, — ответил Питер.  
— Да не. У меня есть «бабочка», — девушка продемонстрировала ему нож, достав из сумки, — С тобой одним справлюсь явно, это тех-то было пятеро…  
  
Она жила дальше, вниз по улице. К моменту, когда они не спеша дошли до её небольшого домика, уже совсем стемнело. Питер чувствовал вибрацию телефона, звонящего где-то в рюкзаке, но не доставал его.  
  
Девушку звали Стейси. Вместо краткого пересказа последних событий, она поведала ему целую историю своей жизни: как она всегда переживала из-за того, что у неё нет отца, как тяжело было матери, как у неё самой несколько лет назад на руке вдруг появилась чёрная полоса, означающая, что где-то умерла её родственная душа. Как три года назад умерла мама, а теперь вот, в годовщину её смерти, Стейси бросила девушка.  
  
Окна её небольшого, словно прижатого с двух сторон соседними, дома, были темны. Внешне он выглядел так, словно пустует уже много лет: ни занавесок на окнах, ни цветов на подоконниках. Бетонированная дорожка, ведущая ко входу, была частично разрушена и сквозь трещины пробивались одуванчики.  
  
— Вот так я и живу, — развела она руками.  
— Примерно так я себя и чувствую, — произнёс Питер.  
  
Потом она записала номер его телефона, с улыбкой отметив, что не сменит ориентацию даже ради Человека-Паука, и на этом они разошлись.  
  
Когда он вернулся домой, тётя Мэй уже спала. Она оставила ему записку на холодильнике: «Чтоб не смел больше так делать». Питер не был уверен, что сможет ей завтра это пообещать. Он не был уверен, что теперь всегда будет у неё на виду. Он хотел позвонить мисс Гриди — всё равно она обычно не спала в это время. Просто поговорить ни о чём, чтобы им обоим стало легче.  
  
Что-то удержало его.  
  
Следующее утро было субботним, а значит, выходным. Он планировал с утра пораньше сделать ещё несколько снимков для газеты, но оказался слишком уставшим для этого. Едва он, наконец, погрузился в блаженную дрёму, обняв подушку, как услышал щелчок замка входной двери. Он знал, что тётя была дома, в своей кровати, и ни у кого не было ключей от квартиры, кроме них. По крайней мере, Питер не знал об этом.  
  
Он тихо поднялся с кровати, хватая с тумбочки шутер и защёлкивая его на запястье. Идя к выходу из комнаты, прислушиваясь к происходящему в гостиной, он на автомате проверил в нём капсулу с паутиной — он делал их сам, и всегда был готов, что однажды одна из капсул будет с неисправностью.  
  
Человек, зашедший в их квартиру, определённо не был грабителем: Питер отчётливо слышал, как кто-то бросил на пол сумку или рюкзак, стянул кеды и теперь медленно шёл по направлению к его комнате. Паркер занял позицию за дверью как раз в тот момент, когда та начала открываться. Он отчётливо слышал, как бешено стучит его сердце где-то в горле, и его вдруг захлестнула паника. Его словно опустили головой в мутную воду, и в какой-то момент он просто перестал понимать, что происходит. Стены надвигались на него.  
  
Мир словно перестал существовать, вернее — схлопнулся, и теперь целиком состоял из стука в его ушах; из бешеной паники, какого-то безотчётного, неуправляемого и ненаправленного страха; из жара, охватившего всё его тело. Питер словно бы падал в глубокий колодец и одновременно с этим был под чеканочным прессом, сдавливающим его со всех сторон. Он не мог собрать мысли, обрывочно бегающие в его голове, в кучу; собрать самого себя и успокоиться.  
  
Дверь открылась, и из-за неё выглянула рыжая голова Мэри Джейн.  
  
Он выстрелил в неё паутиной.  
  
Пронзительно завизжав, Уотсон упала на пол, хватаясь за неё, пытаясь убрать с лица. Её руки прилипали, отчего она визжала ещё громче, дергаясь, словно в конвульсиях.  
  
Это словно отрезвило Питера; мир вновь обрёл чёткость контуров и понятий, и тот бросился к ней и, после нескольких неудачных попыток, целиком содрал с её лица паутину. Несколько секунд она просто пыталась отдышаться, хрипя и всё ещё ощупывая лицо руками, а Питер пытался понять, что вообще сейчас произошло.  
  
Он вдруг представил, чётко и ясно: Тони внезапно просыпается намного раньше будильника, протирает глаза, а потом вдруг осознает, что не видит кончиков своих пальцев. И его накрывает паническая атака.  
  
— Э-эмДжей, я всё объясню!  
— Это ты, — с придыханием сказала она, ткнув пальцем ему в грудь.  
— Это я, — так же согласился он.  
  
Каждое мгновение привносило всё больше ясности в его разум. Что… что это было? У него никогда не было панических атак, и с чего бы им начаться именно сейчас? Почему он атаковал Мэри Джейн, ох…  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Питер, медленно отводя руку подруги, всё ещё упирающуюся в его грудь, в сторону.  
  
Зрачки Мэри Джейн всё ещё были расширены, она быстро переводила взгляд то туда, то сюда, ни за что не зацепляясь. Через несколько секунд, наконец осознав его вопрос, она быстро кивнула. Облизнув пересохшие от волнения губы, она медленно произнесла:  
  
— Ты — чёртов Человек-Паук, Питер Паркер.  
  
И поцеловала его.  
  
Питер словно бы попал в дешёвую мелодраму.  
  
Они с Мэри Джейн сидели по разные стороны кровати, спиной друг к другу, и усиленно нервничали. Он знал, что она сидит, морщится и заламывает руки, пытаясь придумать, что сказать, или что ответить, если он заговорит первым. Он занимался примерно тем же.  
  
Если давным-давно, ещё до болезни, порой они могли обходиться без слов, либо, напротив, с трудом искали темы для разговоров, то теперь разом образовалось и целое множество тем, и жгучее желание их обсудить, и вообще.  
  
Но из-за поцелуя между ними словно выросла стена, обнесённая колючей проволокой. Питер не был уверен, собирается ли он делать подкоп или же попытаться рискнуть и просто перепрыгнуть её.  
  
Мэри Джейн заговорила первой, не оставляя ему времени на раздумья.  
  
— Когда ты исчез, — сказала она, — я всё спрашивала себя, могла ли я что-нибудь сделать? Ты ведь был моим лучшим другом. И я… и я поняла, что всё это время ты не был просто моим лучшим другом.  
— Мэри Джейн…  
— Ты был милым, заботливым, ты всегда слушал меня и помогал, ты знал все мелочи обо мне.  
  
Питер не хотел продолжать этот разговор.  
  
— Это ведь не просто так, что ты снова стал видимым! Я знаю, знаю: синдромом невидимки заболевают те, в кого никто не влюблён.  
  
Это не было правдой.  
  
— А когда я поняла, что влюблена в тебя, — Уотсон издала смешок, — ты вернулся.  
  
Питер не оборачивался, уставившись в пол. Боже, он знал, с того самого момента, как Мэри Джейн при встрече взяла его за руку, знал, что этот разговор произойдёт. Он не хотел этого.  
  
Мэри Джейн перегнулась через кровать и сжала его плечо.  
  
— Ты мне нравишься, Питер. Я…  
— Мне нужно было раньше рассказать тебе, но, ты же понимаешь, я не мог, — быстро произнёс Питер.  
— Что? — переспросила она.  
  
Её лицо находилось в нескольких дюймах от его.  
  
— Ну, знаешь. О том, что я супергерой. Я вообще никому не рассказывал, кроме Неда и… и ещё кое-кого.  
— Что? — повторила Мэри Джейн.  
  
В её голосе зазвенели слёзы.  
  
— Да мне насрать! Я вообще не об этом.  
  
Она подскочила со своего места, обогнула кровать и села рядом с ним, заглядывая в глаза.   
  
Вся эта ситуация изначально была неправильной. Неправильно было атаковать её паутиной, неправильно было позволять ей целовать себя, неправильно было надеяться, что всё решится само собой.  
  
— Я не понимаю, если я твой соулмейт…  
— Ты не мой соулмейт, ЭмДжей.  
  
Говоря это, Питер чувствовал себя таким, таким виноватым перед ней. Всё это должно было быть не так. Почему всё не могло произойти так, как это выглядит с её стороны? Зачем вообще нужна была эта ситуация? Почему она не могла влюбиться в него раньше, и ничего бы не было? Почему он не мог сохранить свою детскую влюблённость в неё, нежную и простую, чтобы всё было также легко?  
  
Она была глубоко разочарована. Скривившись, как от зубной боли, она покачала головой.  
  
— Какая же я дура, Питер.  
— Я тоже.  
  
Спустя несколько минут неловкого молчания, она положила голову на его плечо и взяла его под руку. Её волосы были пропитаны запахом её духов — определённо «Шанель», но какой именно аромат... Питер спрашивал себя, что будет дальше. Как ему вести себя, теперь? Что сказать?  
  
— Зачем ты вообще пришла? И откуда у тебя ключи?  
  
Уотсон фыркнула, потеревшись затылком об его шею.  
  
— Хотела поймать тебя. Ну и просто организовать твой досуг. Сидишь тут взаперти, с тётушкой. Я принесла диски, — она махнула рукой на свою сумку, брошенную возле двери.  
  
Её голос был слегка гнусавым, как если бы всё ещё была готова заплакать в любую секунду.  
  
— А ключи… Мэй дала мне дубликаты, когда ты улетел лечиться или вроде того, чтобы я могла приходить в любой момент. Мы много времени проводили вместе.  
  
Питер глухо протянул «ага», давая понять, что услышал её. За прошедший год у него выработалась привычка всегда и на всё отвечать вслух. Внезапно до него дошло:  
  
— Подожди, что значит «хотела поймать» меня?  
— Ну-у-у, — протянула Мэри Джейн, — у меня уже давно были подозрения насчёт тебя и твоего паучьего альтер-эго. К слову, тебе стоит озаботиться нормальным костюмом. То, в чём ты рассекаешь по городу — это просто дичь, — под конец она рассмеялась, и её смех тёплой волной отозвался внутри Питера.  
  
Он засмеялся в ответ.  
  
— Ты не первая мне это говоришь.  
— И не последняя. Вообще-то, планировалось, что я разбужу тебя, мы сделаем несколько кексов в микроволновке, я достану диски с «ЛОА» или схожу назад и вернусь за «Вояджером»…  
— «Вояджер»? В смысле, тот вояджер, что «Стар Трек: Вояджер»? — Не веря, переспросил Питер.  
— Ну да! — Она поднялась с его плеча.  
— Это же полная хрень, и ты думала, я стану смотреть это?  
  
Мэри Джейн всплеснула руками:  
  
— «Вояджер» это то, что надо!  
— Нет! — Скопировал её жест Паркер.  
— Уж получше Санта-Барбары, которую представляет из себя ТНГ!  
  
Питер прикрыл глаза и покачал головой.  
  
— Давай просто признаем, что лучше ТОСа уже ничего не будет.  
— Хорошо, хорошо. Но Кирк из перезапуска просто секси, согласись... — Мечтательно протянула ЭмДжей, облизнувшись.  
— Ты мерзкая.  
— Он такой сексуальный. Я хочу съесть его лицо! — Воскликнула Уотсон, цитируя главную героиню из «Моего сумасшедшего дневника», и чисто, звонко рассмеялась.  
  
Питер понял, что неловкая ситуация разрешилась. Конечно же, однажды им придётся поговорить об этом. Но разве не могут они сейчас просто сделать вид, что ничего не было, что они всё ещё лучшие друзья и у них всё прекрасно?  
  
Тётя Мэй, громко, но неразборчиво возмутившись, постучала им в стенку.  
  
— Как насчёт помянутых тобой всуе дисков с «ЛОА»?  
  
Мэри Джейн пожала плечами, закусив губу изнутри.  
  
— Знаешь, я расстроена, — невмеру уверенно произнесла она, — и хотела бы посмотреть что-то радикальное и очень лесбийское.  
— Хорошая идея, — согласился Питер, — Но как насчёт бессмысленного сериала, полного женской дружбы и шуточек про секс?  
— Значит, сейчас я вернусь к себе, и пока я буду отыскивать в своём хламовнике «Секс в большом городе», ты сделаешь максимально много кексов в микроволновке. И не смей вместо этого ставить настоящие кексы в духовку, испортишь всю атмосферу.  
  
Они дали друг другу пять, прямо как в старые времена. Раньше они часто проводили время подобным образом. В выходной, рано утром ЭмДжей заваливалась к ним в квартиру, пила чай с тётей Мэй, дожидаясь, пока Питер проснётся (или сделает вид, что проснулся, забравшись через окно после бессонной ночи), и они устраивали киномарафон. Или смотрели мультики. Или выбирали что-то небольшое из школьной программы и читали наперегонки. Но к тому моменту, как Питер начал заболевать синдромом невидимки, эта традиция как-то сошла на нет. У Мэри Джейн появился парень (где он теперь, кстати?), у Питера — суперспособности. И им обоим стало как-то не до совместного веселья.  
  
Он был рад, что она решила возродить эту традицию.  
  
Когда она вернулась, Питер уже сделал пятнадцать кексов, и как раз доставал из микроволновки шестнадцатый. Они завалились на диван в гостиной, включили сериал и уже почти досмотрели первую серию, как в дверь постучали.  
  
— Кому надо ломиться в такую рань? — возмутилась Уотсон, предварительно с трудом проглотив огромный кусок кекса.  
— Уже десять, — флегматично ответил Паркер, вставая с дивана и направляясь к двери.  
  
За дверью никого не было.  
  
— Ну какого, — устало и как-то разочарованно протянул он, но тут его взгляд упал на коробку, стоящую возле порога.  
  
Кто оставил её?  
  
На её крышке была короткая записка, отпечанная на принтере. Питер поднял коробку, прижав её к себе, и взял в свободную руку записку.  
  
«Надень это сегодня. ТС»  
  
Питер не знал, плакать ему или смеяться, и вместо этого просто довольно фыркнул. Он не мог до конца понять, были ли все эти фразочки вроде «Можешь снять мерки сам, а можешь доверить это мне» и той, что была в записке, какими-то намёками, или Старк просто весьма ядовито подтрунивал над ним, или он просто слишком влюблён; и не знал, какой вариант был бы для него предпочтительней.  
  
Он оставил коробку у входной двери, накинув на неё куртку, чтобы Мэри Джейн не заметила. По какой-то причине ему не хотелось, чтобы та знала. К тому же, тогда пришлось бы и ей рассказать обо всём, что произошло с ним за прошедший год.  
  
— Ну кто там? — спросила она, когда он вновь плюхнулся на диван рядом с ней.  
  
На её блеск для губ прилипло несколько крошек от кексов.  
  
— Квартирой ошиблись.  
  
Они смотрели «Секс в большом городе» весь день. Вскоре к ним присоединилась Мэй, у которой тоже был выходной, домашняя и с тёмными кругами под глазами, и Питер всё думал о том, как же он любит их обеих, и как же хорошо проводить вот так время вместе.  
  
Возможно, мысль, посетившая его на пути из Клинтона в Статен-Айленд, что синдромом невидимки заболевают не оттого, что  _их_  не долюбили, а оттого, что  _они_  не долюбили, была частично верной. Возможно, приобретя способности, он потерял нечто более важное, что-то, что определяло его, как человека. Но теперь он не упустит это.  
  
Он чувствовал, как Мэри Джейн прижималась к его боку своим горячим боком, чувствовал, как иногда где-то под рёбрами бешено заходилось её сердце; чувствовал тихое, мерное сердцебиение тётушки и её руку на своём плече; и как никогда сильно осознавал, как же они ему дороги.  
  
Боже, как же сильно он их любит.  
  
Ближе к вечеру, когда Мэри Джейн ушла к себе, а Мэй оставила его одного, уехав к какой-то своей подруге, вновь поругавшейся с мужем, Питер вспомнил, что хотел позвонить мисс Гриди, но так и не сделал этого.  
  
Трубку долго не поднимали.  
  
— Звоните Катрин Гриди? — раздался незнакомый женский голос на другом конце линии.  
— Да..?  
  
Девушка тяжело вздохнула.  
  
— Вынуждена сообщить вам, — пауза, — что Катрин мертва.  
— Нет, не может быть…  
— Она покончила с собой этой ночью. Около пяти утра.  
  
У Питера в горле встал ком, который он никак не мог сглотнуть, чтобы вымолвить хоть что-то.  
  
— Кем вы ей приходились? — без особого интереса спросила девушка.  
— Я… был её другом. Наверное. А вы?..  
— Её сестра. Катрин… хотела, чтобы я обо всём позаботилась.  
— Соболезную.  
— Ага, — она, очевидно, не испытывала по этому поводу никаких сильных чувств.  
  
Повисла пауза. Питер не мог заставить себя положить трубку. Нужно было ещё спросить что-то, сказать… Сделать что-то. Он… он просто не мог в это поверить.  
  
— Сразу скажу, что похорон не будет. Не знаю, что там Катрин хотела, но списка гостей она не оставила. Вообще ничего не оставила, кроме своего убыточного мотеля.  
— Нет, я знаю, она хотела..  
— Да не важно уже.  
  
Это правда произошло.  
  
— Знаете, так будет лучше. Видели бы вы её тело. Это просто кошмар. Какое-то кровавое месиво. Даже после смерти эти поганые цветы продолжают расти в ней. Немыслимо.  
  
Он сбросил звонок и убрал телефон в карман худи, медленно оседая на пол.  
  
Это было слишком для него.  
  
Мог… мог ли он успеть до её смерти? Если бы он позвонил ей тогда, ночью, когда собирался, смог бы он что-то изменить? И… стоило ли?  
  
Она сделала это сама. Значит, это было слишком и для неё. Всё, что он может, это надеяться, что, если и есть жизнь после смерти, то сейчас с Катрин всё в порядке.  
  
И всё же потеря ощущалась так, словно бы его сбил автобус. Мог ли он сделать что-то? Мог ли он сделать для неё больше, пока она была жива? Звонить чаще? Оставаться дольше? Мог ли он..?  
  
Питер ощутил острую потребность утопить это переживание на дне стакана.  
  
Он просто не мог в это поверить. Ещё позавчера они разговаривали с ней по телефону, и она была в порядке… относительно; и ничто не предвещало беды. Конечно же, он знал, что однажды она бы умерла. Болезнь всё равно забрала бы её.  
  
Каждый день кого-то сжирает рак, а кого-то душит ханахаки. Однажды это бы произошло.  
  
Питер знал это. Но не был уверен, _осознавал_  ли он это до конца.  
  
По сути, он едва знал её. Что он мог сказать о Катрин? Она была глубоко верующей католичкой. Любила вязать. Всё грозилась связать ему шарф, но даже не начала. Она мечтала о большой, дружной семье, которую создала бы сама; семью, в которой она выросла, она никогда не описывала, как именно семью.  
  
Когда ей было пятнадцать, однажды рассказала она, Катрин едва не сбежала с цирком.  
  
Это случается. Случается, но мог ли он сделать что-то, хоть что-то, чтобы этого не случилось? Не с ней?  
  
У неё было спокойное, доброе сердце, достаточно большое, чтобы впустить туда весь мир, и мягкие тёплые руки. Она была прекрасной подругой, и теперь всегда, вспоминая о ней, он будет думать «была».  
  
Катрин Гриди  _была_.  
  
Он закрыл лицо руками, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Ему было необходимо поговорить с кем-то об этом. Но с кем? Единственным, кто знал правду о том, как Питер провёл прошедший год, был Нед. Но Питер не хотел его грузить, как и рассказывать всё ещё кому-то...  
  
...Нед не был единственным.  
  
Питер вспомнил о коробке с неизвестным содержимым, оставленной им возле входной двери. Ему нужно было немедленно переключиться на что-то, пока он не накрутил себя слишком сильно. Ему необходимо было отвлечься, чтобы пережить это, раз уж он не мог ни с кем поговорить.  
  
Заставив себя подняться, он дошёл до их небольшой прихожей и вновь уселся на пол возле коробки. Аккуратно стянул с неё куртку, будто бы внутри была бомба, и осторожно открыл.  
  
Внутри был костюм.  
  
Он медленно вынул его и развернул, не веря своим глазам.  
  
 _Настоящий костюм Человека-Паука._  
  
Настоящий костюм Человека-Паука (не «тётушкины колготки»). Который Тони сделал для него.  
  
Тони Старк сделал для него.  
  
Костюм.  
  
Тони.  
  
Старк.  
  
Питер никогда ещё не чувствовал себя таким подавленным, виноватым и счастливым одновременно. Он заплакал.  
  
Это был слишком длинный день.  
  
  
Как Тони и наставил, Питер воспользовался костюмом в ту же ночь, просто потому что ему нужно было выпустить пар и при этом не позволить мыслям зайти слишком далеко. Патрулируя город, он пресёк ограбление местного ювелирного магазина и оставался на месте до приезда полиции, чтобы преступники не могли сбежать. Раньше он так не делал, и не думал, что сделает снова в ближайшее время. Или вообще когда-нибудь.  
  
Утром все газеты уже трубили о том, что Человек-Паук наконец-то обзавёлся нормальным костюмом.  
  
Придя домой, Питер переоделся, отключил телефон и немедленно вырубился, едва дошёл до кровати. Сказывались двое суток, проведённых почти без сна.  
  
И эту ночь, и следующие несколько дней он провёл, словно в тумане. Он никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что всё это нереально, и происходит не с ним. Всё делалось на автомате, а он сам был лишь сторонним наблюдателем своей жизни.  
  
Наверняка, это ощущение сохранилось бы надолго, если бы не кое-что.  
  
Кое-что, очень важное, заставившее его встряхнуться.  
  
Сперва он предпочитал делать вид, что не замечает этого, что ничего не происходит. Но каждый день синдром невидимки поглощал по сантиметру его пальцев, и с каждым днём всё больше и больше прояснялась его голова.  
  
Несмотря на это, он всё ещё ощущал какую-то смутную тревожность; и она на самом деле ощущалась так, словно испытывал её не он лично. Как будто бы он делил своё подсознание ещё с кем-то, и этот кто-то переживал буквально каждую секунду своей жизни. Иногда этому «кому-то» становилось хуже, иногда — лучше.  
  
Иногда у «кого-то» случались панические атаки.  
  
Это смутное ощущение подозрительно напоминало ему две вещи: фанфики по Стар Треку и то, как описывали свой опыт нашедшие друг друга соулмейты. Что, по сути, было разной формой одного и того же.  
  
Через несколько дней после того, как он узнал о смерти мисс Гриди, ему позвонила её сестра и сообщила, что погребла Катрин. Она положила в гроб её библию, пару спиц и клубок шерстяных ниток, решив, что это было бы неплохо, хотя и не совсем соответственно традиции. Она решила, что Питеру будет важно об этом узнать.  
  
Он был ей искренне благодарен.  
  
В тот же день ему позвонила Стейси — девушка, которую он спас ночью от хулиганов — и радостно сообщила, что они с девушкой снова сошлись. Питер попросил её быть осторожнее, не рассчитывая, что та на самом деле его послушает. Её звонок был сущей неожиданностью для него, он совсем забыл, что давал ей свой номер. И уж точно не ожидал, что она ему позвонит. Стейси говорила так, будто они были знакомы уже тысячу лет, и ей было не впервой вот так звонить ему, визжать в трубку и сбивчиво что-то объяснять.  
  
Это согревало его.  
  
Он часто порывался написать Старку что-то вроде «выгулял ваш костюм» или просто «спасибо», но каждый раз, начав набирать сообщение, останавливал себя. Говорил себе, что если бы тому это было нужно, он бы уже сам сто раз мог написать.  
  
Питер не мог понять, зачем Тони эта бессмысленная благотворительность, вообще понятия не имел, что творится у того в голове, и боялся лезть разбираться.  
  
В этот раз первым, заметившим болезнь Питера, оказался Нед. Питер передавал ему паяльник, и когда Нед посмотрел на его руку, то просто нахмурился и вздохнул. Они закончили починку материнской платы чьего-то ноутбука в тяжёлом молчании, молча допили кофе, и Питер чувствовал, как атмосфера в комнате сгущается, но не рискнул заговорить первым. Да и что он мог ему сказать? «Ты, кажется, был прав?»  
  
— А я говорил тебе. — Тихо сказал Нед.  
  
Питер просто кивнул. Больше они не возвращались к этой теме; ни когда болезнь перекинулась на его предплечья, ни когда взялась за ноги.  
  
С этого момента Питер не мог сосредоточиться на учёбе, в основном, потому что в его голове словно бы туда-сюда без устали гонялось перекати-поле. Мысли были спутанными и скользкими, и никак не удавалось за них ухватиться. Он словно был в вечном похмелье или под нейролептиками.  
  
Вместо этого он безотчётно рассматривал людей вокруг.  
  
Он заметил, что у многих ребят в школе уже есть по несколько чёрных линий, змеями опоясывающих запястья. У кого-то на предплечье красуются короткие ёмкие фразы, по которым они опознают своего соулмейта; у кого-то эти фразы испещрены шрамами от множества заживших ранок. Кто-то убегает с уроков в слезах, кто-то засыпает, уткнувшись лицом в тетрадь, кто-то горстями пьёт таблетки от СДВГ, но им становится всё хуже.  
  
Он заметил, как один из его одноклассников стиммит, сосредоточенно переливая воду с блёстками в заклеенной бутылке, пытаясь спасти себя от перегрузки.  
  
Возможно, ты и правда исчезаешь, потому что недолюбил. Не увидел. Сделал недостаточно.  
  
Питер не мог понять, как это работает.  
  
Он перестал понимать, как течёт время, когда день сменяет ночь; всё слилось в одно, в единый момент. Если раньше, когда его пальцы только начали становиться прозрачными, он мог чётко отличить свои мысли и эмоции от чужих, то теперь — нет. Они (он и — кем бы ни был этот другой) стали чем-то болезненно неделимым, грубо и наживую сшитым нитками, и при каждом движении эти швы тянули и кровоточили, и уже нельзя было отличить чужую боль от своей, своё желание — от чужого.  
  
Находясь в полнейшей апатии, словно сомнамбула, Питер ходил в школу, встречался с Мэри Джейн, проводил вечера с тётей Мэй, патрулировал ночи напролёт город — но ничто из этого не запечатлевалось в его памяти.  
  
Порой ярким пятном вдруг всплывала Стейси — как она машет руками, смеется, запрокинув голову, и говорит, говорит, говорит!.. Как на её руке появляется помолвочное кольцо, и как они обнимаются, и она плачет ему в плечо, пересказывая события последних дней, — от радости.  
  
Питера словно бы опустили головой в чан с водой и не позволяли вынырнуть. Иногда по ночам, не в силах подняться и сделать что-то полезное, но лёжа в кровати без сна, он пытался понять, что с ним происходит. Временами в памяти всплывало что-то, что-то важное — но тут же ускользало от него, а он никак не мог ухватить мысль за хвост.  
  
Потом его голова исчезла; всё, что от него осталось — небольшой участок груди, жутко и сюрреалистично парящий в воздухе.  
  
В этот день он не смог заставить себя выйти из комнаты.  
  
Возможно, это метафора. Возможно, всё, что действительно важно, и всё, что остаётся от тебя в конце — это пульсирующее горячее сердце, и только от тебя зависит, как оно будет выглядеть.  
  
В конце концов, Питер заставил себя встряхнуться. В Час Быка он соскрёб себя с кровати, забрался под холодный душ и стоял так, пока не начал чувствовать температуру воды. Нельзя жалеть себя вечно, и нельзя вечно изматывать себя околофилософскими измышлениями.  
  
Он заставил себя поесть, после чего проверил телефон, и убедившись, что там нет ни одного сообщения от Старка, решил, что слишком измотан этой болезнью и слишком глубоко погрузился в апатию, чтобы заботиться о том, что подумает он, тётушка или кто-либо ещё.  
  
По привычке надев костюм, Питер вылез в окно, чтобы не шуметь ключами, и направился в Старк Тауэр. Если Тони там не окажется, он обыщет каждый уголок в этой стране, но найдёт его. Он слишком устал, чтобы устать ещё больше.  
  
К рассвету он стал совершенно невидимым.  
  
Он не знал, сколько точно времени у него ушло на дорогу. Несколько раз он останавливался, чтобы отдохнуть, и просто камнем лежал на чьей-нибудь крыше; несколько раз заглядывал в какую-нибудь закусочную и забирал гамбургеры из тарелок посетителей. Он не знал, сколько времени потратил на это. Всё слилось воедино.  
  
Он также не знал, сколько времени было, когда он наконец увидел окна Старк Тауэр перед собой. Вообще-то, он уже собирался продолжить путь после очередной остановки, когда вдруг понял, что здание напротив слишком сильно похоже на то, которое он ищет.  
  
Ну, и ещё там был Тони, стоявший в окне и смотревший прямо на Питера. После чего он взял стул и выбил окно.  
  
И Питер прыгнул.  
  
Только через несколько дней Питер заметил, как плохо выглядел Тони: бледная кожа, бескровные губы, тёмные круги вокруг глаз, — и как плохо выглядел он сам.  
  
Но тогда ему не было до этого дела.  
  
Вместо приветствия, или объяснения, или чего бы то ни было, он сказал:  
  
— У меня есть теория. Ты исчезаешь, потому что недолюбил кого-то.  
— Чушь, — фыркнул Старк.  
— Но хотя бы звучит не так обречённо, как ваша.  
— Тебе семнадцать, — вкрадчиво и устало произнёс Тони, но Питер лишь покачал головой и сказал:  
— Нет. Уже нет.  
  
Их разделяла всего пара дюймов, и Питер мог чувствовать тепло, исходящее от тела Тони, как будто того знобило. Старк сложил руки на груди — и теперь касался локтями груди Питера, но тот не отходил, — и всё таким же тоном поинтересовался:  
  
— И что, согласно твоей теории, этот пробел можно восполнить?  
  
Питер кивнул:  
  
— Легко. Я скинул пару килограммов. И не прочь дать вам снять мои мерки.  
  
Казалось, бесконечно долго вглядывался Тони в его лицо, пытаясь понять что-то для себя; возможно, он лишь ждал пояснений, чтобы убедиться, что Питер действительно сказал то, что сказал; возможно, это было выражение недоумения на его лице, которое Питер не смог считать.  
  
Он был слишком уставшим, чтобы его это заботило. Он просто ждал ответа — и чувствовал, как всё его существо сосредоточилось в местах соприкосновения его тела с телом Тони. Находиться так близко в личном пространстве друг друга было так… естественно. Словно бы так и было задумано.  
  
Тони взял его за плечи и отвёл от разбитого окна. Наконец, он сказал:  
  
— Я думаю, ты можешь снять свои мерки сам.  
  
Это было словно удар под дых.  
  
— Уверены?  
  
Прошло ещё несколько ужасно долгих секунд, прежде чем Тони сказал, сокрушенно покачав головой, словно бы сдавая позиции перед самим собой:  
  
— Чёрт возьми, нет.  
  
И тогда Питер поцеловал его. Нежно и легко, едва коснувшись его губ своими, словно тот был миражом, отражением в зеркале Еиналеж, и Питер боялся это осознать, столкнуться с реальностью.  
  
Тони ответил: как-то отчаянно и порывисто, словно делая это назло самому себе; кусал губы, прикусывал шею, ухо; брал его руки в свои, обнимал за талию, сжимал плечи, зарывался пальцами в отросшие волосы — прикасался, прикасался, прикасался… И Питер чувствовал, словно был рождён для этого момента — шум мегаполиса за окном, чужие (чужие?) горячие, осторожные руки и ощущение, растущее где-то в груди, что всё идёт так, как надо.  
  
Что за чушь, сказал он себе. Какие-то розовые сопли.  
  
Но всё равно чувствовал себя частью великолепного целого.


End file.
